Brianna
Brianna was an extremely powerful Warren witch with the power of Advanced Telekinesis, which she channeled through her hands. She was famous for defeating a Lord of War by sending his Crystal Sword hundreds of miles away, which was thought to be an impossible feat. History Early Life During the Crimean Wars, Brianna confronted Gabriel Statler, a Lord of War, in Sevestopol, Ukraine. Underestimating his foe, he ordered her immediate execution. However, the tremendously powerful Brianna sent his Crystal Sword into the sky and hundreds of miles away. Separated from his sword, the Lord of War lost the source of his power and was quickly defeated. The Lord of War was reincarnated 140 years later and tried to get revenge and restore his powers by going after Prue Halliwell, the firstborn of the Charmed Ones and Brianna's descendant. However, Prue and her sisters managed to vanquish the Lord with his own sword.Mentioned in the season 1 episode, Which Prue is It, Anyway? Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate lost objects and beings through the use of a map and a crystal. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the power of the mind. **'Advanced Telekinesis:' The highly advanced form of telekinesis, allowing the movement of a greater number of objects and beings over vast distances. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Book of Shadows ;Left page .]] And thus the Lord of War, his army invincible, swept through the Crimea leaving nothing but ashes in his wake. The cause would have been lost had it not been for the appearance of an unlikely savior in the form of a woman. Her face lined with years of wisdom, her hands the fountainhead of a power beyond belief, the Warren witch. Brianna appeared unarmed before the conquering army. Underestimating his foe, the Lord of War ordered her summary execution, but his plan was not to be. ;Right page Holding aloft her hands the channel and source of her tremendous energy, Her mind focused, and her will strong Brianna did what no man, no army could: she sent the Crystal Sword of the Lord of War high into the sky, and hundreds of miles away. Separated from the weapon that was the source of all his power, the Lord of War was quickly defeated, his armies crushed and his campaign ruined. Moreover, the fall from grace of this Lord of War was made even worse in the eyes of those who stood in judgment by the instrument of his destruction, a simple witch. Notes *In the novel, The Warren Witches, Brianna worked as a maid in an art museum, and had a distracting obsession with the priceless paintings and works of art displayed. She was also portrayed to be distant and uncaring even to her own family, having fought Gabriel solely to protect the paintings of the museum from him. Phoebe then magically hid her paintings away from her to make her focus on destroying the demon Astarte. *In the Warren Family Tree, there was a Brianna Bowen, who supposedly had three siblings (Laura, Jeffrey and one unnamed), married to a man named Jack and had a child named O. Bowen. References Category:Warren Witches Category:Witches Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Deceased Category:Articles derived from novel content